After the War
by emgirl1904
Summary: The war has ended. Harry wakes up in St. Mungo's and finds a familiar redhead there. Will Harry's life change for better or worse when he says four simple words? HG RHr COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long road to victory, but it had finally come. Harry Potter stood on the battlefield not believing what had happened. He had won. Voldemort was gone. It had happened so fast in Harry's mind. One minute he had been connected to Voldemort's wand and the next Voldemort was gone. Dead. Harry hadn't even said a curse or spell, but he was dead all the same. He stood in shock for a moment and then thought of something- or someone.

_Ginny._

Was she alright? Was she hurt? And even though Harry tried to keep this thought from his mind…was she dead? _No. She couldn't be dead. She can't be dead. She just** can't** be. _Then he thought of Ron and Hermione. Were they okay? Were they hurt? Were they dead? What about Lupin? And Tonks? McGonagall? Fred? George? Bill? Charlie? Was anyone Harry loved alright? _They have to be._ Harry finally gave into the weakness he felt and fell to the ground. Just before he blacked out, he could have sworn he saw someone with long, flaming red hair running towards him.

When Harry woke up, he wasn't sure where he was. He couldn't figure out why everything was so blurry, but then he realized that someone had removed his glasses. He felt around him and finally felt his glasses on a table that seemed to be beside his bed. When everything came into focus, Harry realized that he must be at St. Mungo's. _How did I get here? Where is everyone? Was it all a dream? _It couldn't have been a dream. Voldemort was finally gone. But at what cost? Who else was gone?

While Harry was thinking over everything, trying to separate dream from reality, someone came bursting through the door.

"HARRY!"

Harry was taken by surprise. It took him a minute, but then realized who it was. _Please don't let this be a dream!_ He jumped out of his bed and ran towards the figure.

"Ginny! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Is everything okay? Please tell me you're alright! I've never been so scared. Not even when I was facing Voldemort. Not knowing about you… wondering if you had…" Harry couldn't go on. He couldn't think about that.

"I'm alright Harry. And you thought that you were scared? HA! It was probably nothing compared to what I was feeling! I saw you collapse on the field! You kept mumbling about something red… what on earth were you thinking about? Then you have been out of it for almost a week! A whole week Harry! I barely even got hurt, so I was therefore more worried!" Ginny said this all in a bit of a rant. She was squeezing Harry's hand so tight that she was starting to cut off circulation, but he didn't care. As long as she was holding his hand, he knew that she was alright.

Ginny was looking at him intently. Harry could see a week's worth of unshed tears forming in her eyes. Harry stared back. He temporarily forgot about everything else. He just wanted to look at her for the rest of his life, glad that he was getting the chance. After what seemed like an eternity, Ginny broke the silence.

"Harry," she began, "Now that you've defeated him for what seems to be the last time, does this mean that we can be together again?" She looked at him nervously, as if afraid of rejection. Harry smiled. Then he swooped her up in his arms and kissed her firmly and passionately on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked her. Ginny laughed and kissed him again. Harry knew right then that this was the girl that he would be with for the rest of his life. And then an idea came to Harry. _I can do it now, there's nothing to stop me. _

He slowly pulled his lips away from Ginny's and looked her in the eye. Harry knew that this was something that he would either love or hate doing.

"Ginny, I love you so much," he started, but then Ginny cut him off.

"You love me? Oh Harry! I've waited for you to say that for so long! I love you too." Ginny was about to kiss him again, but he stopped her.

"Are you going to let me finish or not Ms. Weasley?" Harry asked her jokingly.

Ginny looked at him suspiciously, but then said, "You can continue."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, like I was saying before I was rather pleasantly interrupted, I love you with all my heart and I'm not afraid to show it anymore. We can be completely safe now." With this said, Harry dropped to one knee. Ginny's eyes got so wide that Harry was scared that they would rip.

Harry took Ginny's hand in his own and he took a steadying breath. When he finally let that breath out, he said four words that would change his life forever.

"Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry that this isn't a real chapter, but I promise that a new one is coming up soon! I just wanted to say thanks soooooooooo much to heather1021 for my first ever review on my other story, Wedding Madness! You rock Heather!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry that my last chapter got messed up, but I'm new to the whole uploading chapters thing, so have patience with me please! As always please review and flames are welcome! Thanks to Onono for the review!

Ginny was silent. Harry knew that she was still recovering from what he had just said, but the wait was agony. A taunting voice in Harry's head was saying _she's going to reject you_ over and over and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of it. Harry realized that he had been holding his breath and due to lack of oxygen, he let it out. Ginny's face was starting to show some kind of emotion, but Harry couldn't tell what. The corners of her mouth were twitching, but whether it was a smile or frown, Harry couldn't tell.

After what seemed more than a lifetime for Harry, Ginny managed to speak. "Harry, you are such a git! Of course I'll marry you!" When she said this, her face lit up with a smile wide enough to light up the whole hospital. When Harry thought this he suddenly realized two things. Two obviously stupid things. He clapped his hand to his forehead.

"Ginny," he groaned, "I just proposed to you in St. Mungo's! I proposed to you in a ruddy hospital! And I don't even have a ring!"

Apparently, much to Harry's bewilderment, Ginny found something he said absolutely hilarious. She busted out with so much laughter that even more tears of laughter joined her tears of joy. Harry watched her laugh. _I have obviously missed something here_, he thought. _Or is this just some kind of girl thing?_

Ginny continued to laugh for another minute or so. Then she was finally able to stop and take a few deep breaths. She looked at Harry and then kissed him deeply. When Ginny pulled away, much to Harry's dismay, she sighed contently.

"Well?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at him, rather confused. "Well what?"

"Ginny, are you going to tell me what on earth was so funny?"

She smiled. "Oh Harry! I know that you proposed to me in a hospital! And I don't care because right this minute, I can't think of any place more romantic, even if I did pass a guy with six arms on the way up here. And second of all, I find it pathetically funny that you think that you have to have a ring right now! Besides, now I can help you pick it out, can't I? I'd say the bride-to-be would have a much better choice than her brother, who you would have most likely asked for help."

When Ginny said this, something dawned in Harry's head_. Ron and Hermione_. He had forgotten to ask about them. He immediately felt guilty_. Besides_, he thought, _now Ron's going to kill me anyway. I proposed to Ginny! _Then something else came into reality in Harry's head. He had proposed to Ginny… **_and she said yes!_**

****"Ginny, we're getting married," Harry said slowly. "Me and you are actually getting married!" Harry picked up Ginny and twirled her around the room. When he put her down, Ginny was looking at him with an expression of amusement and confusion across her face.

"Did you actually just figure that out smart one? Aren't you the one that asked the question?"

Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, but I guess it didn't register that you actually said yes! Now, before I forget again, where are Ron and Hermione? How about everyone else? Your brothers and parents? Lupin and Tonks? McGonagall? And Hagrid! I forgot about Hagrid! Is he alright? And…"

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled. Harry stopped talking immediately. "That's more like it!" she said. "Now, just so you know, mostly everyone is fine. Professor McGonagall got severely wounded, but she's gotten loads better. She's only a few rooms down from here, actually. Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Fred and George are all fine. Even Percy alright. Ron is at the Burrow with Hermione. They're both fine… probably off snogging somewhere…" That's when Harry cut her off.

"So Ron and Hermione are official now?" he asked.

Ginny gave a sarcastic laugh, but Harry could tell that she was genuinely happy. "Of course they are! Hermione was actually missing for a day after the battle. I thought Ron was going to die. Literally. I've never seen him like that and I never want to again! But when she did turn up, naturally everyone was crying and hugging her and telling her how much they loved her. Well, I noticed that Ron was still in his room and didn't know she was back, so I ran upstairs and told him. I swear Harry, Ron couldn't have moved faster even if he was on your Firebolt! When he got down there, he pushed through everybody to get to her and then started snogging her right there! In front of everyone! I'm actually surprised that you beat him to a proposal."

Harry smiled at her again. "You never know."

Ginny finally got around to saying who all had died. Hagrid's half-brother, Grawp, had died and so had Rufus Scrimgeour, the minister of magic. They decided that they would go see Professor McGonagall together. Harry still couldn't believe that everything was turning out so perfect. _Or at least until Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie figure out that I'm marrying their baby sister!_ Harry thought with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter and as always please review! Thanks again to Onono for reviewing!

As Harry and Ginny walked along the hall together, hand in hand, Harry knew that he had never been this happy and he somehow knew that all his times with Ginny from now on would feel like this. Perfect. Even if they were fighting, he knew that he would never have to worry about it.

"Ginny, what kind of ring do you want?" Harry asked shyly.

Ginny gave a frustrated sigh. "Potter, would you please give it a rest? I know that you're always trying to do the noble thing and all, but it's just a ring! But I also know that you're going to keep annoying me, so I'll say that we can go look after you get out of the hospital. Now stop asking!"

Harry smiled. Ginny was still being Ginny. She was completely stubborn, outgoing, and could get frustrated very easily. _She's perfect,_ Harry thought. Ginny must have noticed him staring at her because she finally said, "Would you stop staring at me? If we're getting married, then you'll have plenty of time to stare over the years!"

They both laughed and they arrived at Professor McGonagall's room. Ginny knocked quietly. Harry looked at her. "How come you didn't knock when you came to my room?" he asked. Ginny rolled her eyes. "I didn't think I needed to you git! After all, I had just been there a few minutes before and you were still out cold."

Harry was about to retort, but then the door opened. There stood Professor McGonagall, looking strict as ever. Her facial expressions were sharp and cold, but they lightened considerably when she saw who her visitors were.

"Potter! You're awake! I assume that it was Ms. Weasley who found you? She's been in there for hours each day." Professor McGonagall smiled mischievously at Ginny, who blushed considerably.

"Oh, she's been in there for hours at a time, huh?" Harry grinned. Ginny stuck out her tongue at him. They went into McGonagall's room just in time to hear a loud _CRACK_!

Harry and Ginny spun around and saw that an attendant had just apparated into the room as well. Professor McGonagall looked very cross again.

"Haven't I told you that I'm fine? I don't need you popping in here every two minutes! I have visitors!"

The nurse turned to McGonagall to say something back, but she stopped short when she saw who the visitors were. The nurse went very pale and then regained her color again very quickly.

"My gracious!" she exclaimed. "Harry Potter! You've woken up! Oh my. I must go inform the head of the hospital immediately. And then I need to contact your family and tell them the news." The nurse said all of this very fast. Then she ran over to Harry and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you," she said quietly and then hurried out of the room.

Harry stood there in shock of being hugged by a stranger, but Ginny was howling with laughter and even Professor McGonagall couldn't hide a smile.

"What on earth did she hug me for?" Harry asked aloud.

He expected Ginny to answer, but McGonagall beat her to it. "You'd best be getting used to that, Potter. It's going to be happening a lot more than you could even imagine. You've defeated the Dark Lord for good."

This time Harry was shocked to see McGonagall get very teary eyed and rush over to hug him. In fact, she hugged Harry so tight that he could barely breathe. He was about to say something about this when McGonagall finally let go. She looked at Harry again and he saw that a few tears had run down her face. "Your parents would have been so proud, Potter, so very proud."

That reminded Harry of something. The nurse had said something about contacting his family. Who was she talking about?

"You know, that nurse said that she would have to contact my family. Who was she talking about?"

"She was talking about all of us! Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Lupin and the rest of us Weasley's! Have you honestly gotten thick enough to think that you aren't family? Well, if you have forgotten that you're like another son to my parents, then I guess you'll be reminded soon enough won't you?" Ginny smiled at him and winked.

Harry was confused. "What d'you mean I'll be reminded soon enough?"

Ginny smiled again. "I mean that it'll be legal soon, won't it?"

Then Harry understood. When he married Ginny, he really would be related to the Weasley family. Harry smiled broadly.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" McGonagall said suddenly. Harry had forgotten that she was there.

"Oh! Professor, you don't know, do you? In fact, no one does! Well, erm, actually…" Ginny rambled on and actually began to look rather nervous. Harry knew that she wanted to tell her family first.

Harry desperately tried to think of something to say when a series of loud voices were heard outside the door.

"I need to go in first…"

"Why do you need to go in first? I'm his best mate…"

"All righ' you two, yeh both can hold on…"

"EVERYONE QUIET! I'm going in first!"

With that Mrs. Weasley came bursting through the door, followed closely by Mr. Weasley, Hagrid, and Ron who was holding Hermione tightly around the waist. Then followed Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Charlie. It was lucky that the room was so big, because it would have been impossible to fit all of them in a normal sized one, especially since Hagrid was there.

When everybody finally got through the door, they all rushed to Harry. He was smothered by hugs and was actually getting worried that he wasn't going to be able to breathe. After about five minutes of hugging, they all seemed to settle down.

They all talked for a while until, much to Harry's dismay, Professor McGonagall brought up the conversation that had been happening before everyone came in. Everyone in the room looked at Harry and Ginny.

"What's going on you two?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry looked at Ginny awkwardly, but she gave him an encouraging nod. "Well we've got a bit of an announcement to make, don't we Harry?"

Everyone turned their direct attention to Harry.

"Well, are you going to tell us what's going on or not?" asked a now very impatient Mrs. Weasley.

Then, at the same time, Harry and Ginny made the news public.

"We're engaged!"

Harry had never realized that a room could go so silent all at once.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it. Thanks to **Onono**, **nixtear**, **YouKickedMEDog**, **MariaCachucha**, and **LoonyLuna48** for reviewing!

As Harry and Ginny smiled at each other nervously, the silence continued. It seemed as if it would never end. Harry was really getting worried. _ Will they say we can't get married? _No, they wouldn't say that. _Would they?_

Finally, Hermione broke the silence with a girlish squeal. Ginny's nervousness must have melted away, because she squealed too. Hermione and Ginny ran to one another and hugged, squealed again, and then they started talking in fast whispers. That was one thing Harry (or Ron) had never understood. Girl talk. They always talked about absolutely anything. _I'll have to get used to it now_, Harry thought. After about a minute, Tonks squealed as well and ran over to join their whispering. Harry had to suppress a laugh when he saw the look of horror on Lupin's face.

While the girls were still talking in the corner, Harry realized that no one else was going to say anything, so he walked over to Ron.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" he asked him.

Ron looked at Harry with his brow furrowed. Harry knew that Ron was doing some serious thinking and this happened very rarely when they weren't even in school. Ron looked at Harry for a minute longer and then said, "Do you love her, Harry?"

"'Course I do. I love her with all my heart and now that Voldemort's gone, (Harry noticed that Ron flinched at the mention of the name) I don't have to hide her anymore. And when she came into the hospital room, I finally realized that I wanted this more than anything."

Ron took this all in for a minute. Harry wasn't sure if Ron was going to hit him or if he was going to congratulate him. It was obvious that Ron was having trouble deciding as well. He was looking around and then his eyes found Hermione, who was still whispering excitedly with Ginny and Tonks. Harry saw the smile that crossed Ron's face as he looked at her.

"Well Harry, I guess if Hermione can be so bloody happy about it, so can I. Congratulations mate!" Ron gave Harry a firm clap on the shoulder and smiled at him, but then his face grew serious again. "Harry, if you hurt her, I swear that I will kill you."

Harry smiled. "Ron, I'm marrying Ginny, remember? If I ever did hurt her, which I won't, she would kill me first!"

They both laughed and then they went over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry wasn't sure what they were going to say and quite frankly, he was scared. Mr. Weasley looked like he was in a trance, but Mrs. Weasley saw them walking over. Her eyes met Harry's and she ran over to him.

"Oh Harry dear, now you really will be my son, won't you?"

Harry was shocked. It wasn't that he wasn't thrilled because Mrs. Weasley had taken the news so well, because he was thrilled through the roof! It was just that he wasn't even expecting anything close to this reaction. When Mrs. Weasley pulled away, she dabbed her eyes.

"Harry, are you sure that this is what the both of you want?" she asked anxiously. Harry couldn't help but notice that she sounded a bit hopeful.

"Mrs. Weasley, I've never wanted anything more. And as far as I can tell, this is what Ginny wants too," he said. Mrs. Weasley beamed at him. She grabbed Harry and this time Ron too, in another hug. She held on to them until Ron said that he couldn't breathe. When she let go, Harry saw Mr. Weasley coming over to them. Harry tried to tell what his facial expression was, but it was unreadable.

"Harry," he started, "I know that you love my daughter, so I give you my best wishes. I can't say that I wasn't shocked, but I'm happy for you both all the same." Mr. Weasley smiled at him. Harry felt a warm surge all through his body. Everything was alright with the Weasleys. _Oh wait_, he thought, _I still haven't talked to the rest of Ginny's brothers_. Harry decided that he would talk to them last.

Harry walked over to where Remus Lupin was sitting. Lupin looked over at him when he sat down. "Harry, I will hold this against you for a very long time," he said. Harry was shocked. Of all people, he thought that Lupin would be happy for him. Lupin must have seen the look on Harry's face, because he quickly added, "No, Harry, I'm not holding it against you that you and Ginny are getting married. I'm quite happy for you." Then Lupin pointed at the girls, who were _still_ whispering together. "You see that, Harry? That is my girlfriend over there. Now that you've proposed to Ginny, that has put the idea of marriage in Tonks' head. That's all I'm going to hear about now," he paused and rubbed his eyes, "Now that is what I hold against you, Harry. You've put the marriage idea into Tonks' head! Not that I don't want to marry her someday, because I really truly do, but now's not the right time. I'm sure that Ron is going to be thrilled with you as well. Hermione is Ginny's best friend, so that is all Ron is going to hear about now." After Lupin finished giving his speech, he put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Harry laughed.

"Actually, Remus, I'm surprised that I proposed before Ron did. Ginny figures that he was going to soon."

Lupin's head came off the wall at this. "Oh no, no, no, no. If Ron and Hermione get engaged too, then I'll be the only boyfriend of that group of girls over there who hasn't proposed!" Then Lupin put his head back against the wall again and this time showed no attempts of moving.

Harry made his way over to speak to Hagrid who was blowing his nose on a dirty polka dot handkerchief. It sounded a great deal like a foghorn to Harry. Hagrid noticed Harry standing there and clapped him on the shoulder (Hagrid didn't notice Harry's knees buckle).

"You and Ginny gettin' married! You two remind me so much of yer mum and dad, 'Arry. Couldn't have been a better pair then, couldn't be now." Hagrid's small eyes gleamed with happiness. Harry talked to Hagrid for another few minutes and then he slowly dragged his feet over to Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George. Harry's feet suddenly felt like lead. _They're going to kill me_, he thought silently.

Harry was partially wrong. When he got over there, all of them gave him menacing glares. Fred and George were the first ones to speak.

"So…" started Fred

"Harry…" George followed up Fred's comment. Then they continued to go back and forth.

"It seems as if you have proposed to our baby sister."

"It also appears that she has said yes."

"If you hurt her…"

"Then we will hurt you."

They glared at Harry for another moment while Bill and Charlie nodded in agreement. Then Fred and George's faces broke out in broad grins that were all too familiar.

"What are you two thinking about now?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well, Harry my boy; we just want to know…"

"Where's the bachelor party going to be!" they chorused.

Harry turned blood red and was about to say something when Ginny marched up behind them and hit them both hard in the head with surprising strength.

"OWWWWWW!"

Ginny seemed satisfied with her work, so she walked back over to Hermione and Tonks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! As always thanks to my reviewers, **Onono, schatje, LoonyLuna48, GinnyPotterfan, MariaCachucha, richgirl, Rozie, Allison Carroll**, and **5SCANDALOUS**. Thank you all so much!

Two days later, Harry knew that he never had been this happy. In fact, he didn't know that anyone could actually be this happy! He and Ginny had been spending all of their time together with Ron and Hermione. Harry had never seen Ron so happy either. He didn't constantly talk about Hermione like some people would. No, Harry knew that he didn't have to talk about her all the time to show that he loved her. But Harry also knew that Ron might not talk about Hermione all of the time, but he never stopped thinking about her. Harry could always find amusement by watching Ron walk into something as he stared at Hermione. They spent their days together just being happy and filling Harry in on what had happened.

"Everyone idolizes you even more now, you know. So you had better get used to random people, like that nurse, coming up and hugging you and asking for your autograph and asking to take pictures of you. I might as well just set up a store completely dedicated to you! Actually, that's not a bad idea… I could probably make a good profit…" Ginny said acting like she was serious. Harry playfully pushed her. Ron and Hermione just rolled their eyes.

"You know that they are going to be having a celebration soon? It's going to be some big fancy thing. I think that it's going to be a bit of a dance or ball or something like that. Dad said that it was going to be a really big deal and that you were to be the guest of honor." Ron said. Then he looked thoughtfully at Hermione. She glanced at him and asked what he was thinking about.

"Well," he said, "if there is going to be a party or something close to it, you will be my date won't you?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course I will Ron. How do you know about this anyway?"

Ron said, "Hermione! My dad's the new minister of magic, remember?"

Hermione went slightly pink. "I guess it slipped my mind."

Ginny looked at Harry. "You should think of stuff like that, you know. It couldn't hurt." Then Ginny and Harry laughed together.

"Gin, if I did something like that, you would tell me what a git I was for assuming that I even had to ask you!" Harry said. Ginny thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, I guess I would. But you're still a git for not asking me!"

Harry gave up. "Ginny, will you go to this party thing with me?"

Ginny grinned mischievously. "Sure I will, but you are such a git for having to ask me!"

Harry gave a frustrated sigh_. I can't compete with her_, he thought.

Later that night it was just Harry and Ginny sitting outside the Burrow. Ron had somehow talked Hermione into going on a broom ride with him. He also knew that it would be one of very few times that Ron would actually be able to talk her into it. Hermione hated flying. Harry was about to doze off when Ginny spoke up.

"You know, this is going to be my first year out of Hogwarts. I thought that I was going to be so sad because I wouldn't be going back, but now, even though I will still miss it a lot, I wouldn't give this up for anything. I've never been happier."

Harry smiled down at her. Then he got an idea. "Ginny, I just remembered something!"

"Oh yeah? What did you remember now?"

"I haven't ever gotten you a ring!"

Ginny smiled. "No, I guess you haven't. But to tell you the truth, I honestly forgot about it."

Harry looked at his watch. "It's only six o' clock. We can go pick one out now."

Ginny's eyes got wide. "Are you sure Harry?"

Harry could tell that she was excited. "What do you mean am I sure? If you're ready to go, then so am I."

They ran inside to tell Mrs. Weasley where they were going and then they apparated to Diagon Alley. Harry felt all eyes on him as they walked towards the ring shop. They were the only ones in the shop, except for the white haired man behind the counter. The man looked up to see who had entered his shop and when he saw who it was, he dropped the jewelry cleaning potion that he was carrying.

"Oh my! Oh my! Harry Potter! What can I do for you? Anything? I could get you and the young lady something to drink if you'd like." The elderly shopkeeper smiled at them excitedly.

"Actually sir, we would like to pick out an engagement ring." Harry said.

Now if they thought that the shopkeeper had been excited before, they were wrong. Now he was actually jumping up and down.

"OH! An engagement ring? You two are getting married? Oh what an honor this is! The Harry Potter getting his wedding rings in my shop! Oh, what will mother say?"

The shopkeeper eventually calmed down enough to help them pick out a ring. Harry told Ginny that whatever ring she wanted, she could have. He was willing to spend all of his gold on her if he wanted to. At first, Ginny kept asking to look at very plain and tiny rings. Harry could tell that she didn't really love these, but she wanted to get a reasonable cost. When Harry mentioned this, she refused to comment, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Let me see that one, please." Harry said. He pointed to a gorgeous ring. The band was silver and it had a rounded off diamond in the middle with smaller ones on either side of it. It wasn't a small ring, but it was by no means big either. Harry looked at Ginny to see what she thought. Her face was lit up with a huge smile and Harry knew that she loved it.

"We'll take it!" he said

Ginny's smile faded. "No! It's too much, but thank you anyway."

"Ginny it is not too much. I know that you love it. You can see it on your face and I don't care what the cost is, because I can afford it and I want to spend as much as it costs. Understood?"

Harry didn't wait for an answer. He asked the shopkeeper for the price and to Harry's great surprise, the shopkeeper got teary eyed.

"No, Mr. Potter. For you there is no cost. You have ridden the world of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and no one can thank you enough. Just take this ring as a token of my appreciation."

Harry was now beyond shocked. "Sir, please, let me pay for the ring. I can't just let you give it to me."

The shopkeeper considered this a moment and finally said, "I'll tell you what, if you let me get a picture of you and your fiancé with me to send to my mother, we'll call it even."

Harry protested for another minute or so, but finally gave up. Harry and Ginny posed with the shopkeeper for a picture and Ginny was proudly wearing her ring. They were about to leave when another couple came through the door.

"Sir, I'm here to pick up the ring I ordered for my fiancé a few weeks ago." said the man proudly, but he stopped abruptly when he saw who was in the shop. Ginny and Harry openly gaped at the couple and the stared back.

It was Ron and Hermione.

**AN:** Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter and I thank all of my reviewers so so so so so much! Sorry that this chapter is so short, but my brother is forcing me off of the computer! I'll update again soon!

Harry and Ginny stared at Ron and Hermione and Ron and Hermione stared back. The shopkeeper obviously didn't notice the awkwardness between the couples because he was just as cheerful as ever.

"Here's the ring sir! All paid for, and it's a beauty if I do say so myself! One of my finest!" the shopkeeper said to Ron. Ron went up to the man and got the box, told him thanks and he and Hermione ran out of the shop as fast as possible without even saying anything to Harry and Ginny. When Harry and Ginny finally got away from the shop, Ron and Hermione were no where to be found.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are engaged! Why didn't they say anything?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Harry had been thinking about this himself. "Gin, I think that they might have been engaged before us. If that's true, then I think that they were happy for us and they didn't want to take the spotlight from us, you know?"

Ginny considered this. "Harry, I bet you're right. Ron might be thick, but he's my big brother and Hermione is practically my sister, and their both your best friends so if they were engaged they wouldn't want their engagement to get in the way."

Harry and Ginny walked along in silence enjoying the clear night that was settling in. _I could get used to this_, he thought. By the look on Harry's face it looked as if she was thinking same thing. They decided to stop in and have dinner since they were in Diagon Alley and hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Harry! I think I figured something out!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly. Harry almost spilled his soup on himself because of her sudden outburst.

"Geez Gin! What did you figure out that is worth screaming over?" Harry asked while trying to think of a spell to clear the puddle of soup on the table.

"I know when Ron proposed!"

Harry's head snapped up. He forgot about the soup and was immediately interested in what Ginny was saying. He motioned for her to go on.

"I'm pretty sure that he proposed the night they found Hermione. They went off for a walk and they were gone for a while. When Hermione came into my room later, It looked like she had been crying, but she was smiling bigger than I had ever seen! And that must be the reason that Mum was practically skipping around the next day, hugging Ron and Hermione every time she saw them! I just assumed that she was happy that they were together, but she _was_ going a little over the top. But now it all fits!" Ginny smiled smugly, obviously proud that she was the one who figured it out.

"Ginny you're probably right. What a shock!" Harry said teasingly. Ginny scowled and flicked a piece of food at him. This led to a playful food fight that was watched with amusement by all the other diners.

**A/N:** Once again, sorry that this chapter was so short, but I'll try to update this weekend. Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You all rock!

Harry and Ginny enjoyed the rest of their dinner, walked around some more shops, and then finally apparated back to the Burrow. There was a lot of commotion coming from inside, so they ran to see what was going on. As they reached the front door, they immediately knew what was going on. Fred and George had decided to pay a visit.

"You two just wait! Oh you will be in SO much trouble when your father gets home! Honestly! Setting off some new tricks in the house! I never…" Mrs. Weasley was red in the face and yelling at Fred and George who were doubling over with laughter.

"Mum, you must realize by now that we are going to do this periodically!"

"Yeah Mum, it's not like we can test all of our experiments in the shop!"

Harry looked around. The kitchen was a wreck. Something had obviously exploded on the walls. By the looks of it, Fred and George had let off some sort of firecracker inside of a cake. Ginny and Harry were about to say something when Fred noticed that they were standing at the door.

"Harry! How corking to see you! Mum has informed us that you have been taking our only baby sister ring shopping!" he said cheerfully.

"May we see the ring?" George asked politely. Harry was getting suspicious. Ginny held up her hand proudly to show her ring.

"Oh it's beautiful!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. She hurried over to Ginny to get a better look. When Fred and George came over to look, Ginny drew her hand back quickly. Fred and George's smug looks faltered slightly.

"What is it Ginny? You don't trust us to look at it?" Fred asked in a dramatically hurt tone.

"Of course, I trust you to look at it, but I do not trust you to touch it!" Ginny said reproachfully. Fred and George pretended to looked shocked.

They all had a good time for another hour or so, until Fred and George apparated back to their joke shop. Once they were gone, Harry had to endure a half hour of girl talk between Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. After a little while, Harry began to wonder where Ron and Hermione were. Had they come back already?

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your conversation, but have you heard from Ron and Hermione since they left?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Weasley began to get a little fidgety. "No, Harry, I haven't but I'm sure they'll be back soon," she said in a voice that was higher than normal.

"For heavens sake Mum, we _know_ they're engaged! You can relax." Ginny said while rolling her eyes. Mrs. Wesley looked shocked, but very happy.

"They finally told you? I'm so glad that they did! It's been horrible trying to keep it a secret from you two, but they were just so worried that they would interfere with you being engaged…" Mrs. Weasley started on what looked like would be another endless talk, but Ginny broke in.

"Uh, Mum, they didn't exactly tell us…we just happened to see them at the ring shop and Ron said something without realizing Harry and I were there." Ginny said bluntly and Harry thought that she sounded a tad bit annoyed. Mrs. Weasley looked at them with huge eyes.

"Oh! So they didn't tell you then? You just found out?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but Ron's my best mate. Don't know why he wouldn't have told me in the first place," Harry said.

They talked about Ron and Hermione for a bit longer and then Mrs. Weasley said, "You know, they want to get married soon. Maybe in about a month is what they're thinking about now."

Harry and Ginny's mouths both dropped open. "_A month_? And when were they even telling us they were planning on getting married?" Ginny asked.

"I think that they were planning to tell you later on this weekend, but like I was saying, they want to get married in about a month and it'll be in the backyard of course. But now that we know about Ron and Hermione's wedding, what about you two?" Mrs. Weasley looked at them curiously.

Harry and Ginny exchanged quick glances. "Um, what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, when are you two planning on getting married?" Now Mrs. Weasley was looking at the both of them intently.

"We haven't talked about it yet," Ginny said very quietly, not looking at her mum.

"What was that dear? I didn't hear you," Mrs. Weasley said with a slightly excited tone.

"We haven't talked about it yet." said Harry in a very firm voice. Mrs. Weasley looked like she could leap for joy. "You haven't? Oh, we best get a move on then shouldn't we? I assume that you want to have it here at the Burrow? Or would you like to have it somewhere else? Ginny dear, have you looked at any dresses yet? You haven't? Well, you simply must look at some of the ones Hermione has seen! They're absolutely beautiful! I must say…"

For how long Mrs. Weasley talked, Harry wasn't sure. He realized how comfortable the couch was and the next thing he knew he was being prodded awake by a very annoyed Ginny.

"How can you sleep through this? Hmm? My mum has been planning our wedding for the past half hour! She hasn't slowed down one bit! She's already picking out your suit!" she said. Ginny paused a minute and gave him an amused look. "I hope you don't snore like that often."

Now Harry knew why Ron could turn so red when Hermione made a comment like this. He was about to retort when Ron and Hermione came through the door. Harry and Ginny stood up, but Mrs. Weasley went right on planning.

There was a very awkward silence. Ron was turning very red and Hermione was looking around the room avoiding Ginny's eyes. Then without warning, Ginny ran up to Hermione and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"You're getting married! I'm so so so so so happy!" she squealed. Hermione looked a bit shocked, but came to her senses quickly.

"So you're happy for us then?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Happy? Of course I am! Though I'm not sure why anyone would want to marry my brother, I'm still happy!" Ginny laughed and Ron gave her a dark look.

"Let me see your ring!" both girls said at the same time. Hermione's was a very beautiful ring. It had diamonds all around the band with a light purple stone placed evenly through them.

"Oh Hermione it's gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed. The girls complemented each other for another minute or so and then went over to help Mrs. Weasley who was still planning the weddings.

Ron walked over to Harry and said, "We should have told you sooner, but we didn't want to get in the way of you and Ginny or anything."

Harry smiled. "Ginny's right you know. How on earth _did_ you convince Hermione to marry you?" Ron lightly punched Harry's arm and they both laughed and talked about Quidditch until Mrs. Weasley said, "You four had better get to bed. You've got to be well rested for that ball tomorrow night!"

"Oh yeah! I'd forgotten about that!" said Hermione. With that, the two couples went up the stairs hand in hand.

Author's Note: Please Review! I'll try hard to update again within the next few days!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry, but I won't be able to update within the next few days because something very unexpected andsudden happened. Thanks to all of my reviewers! I love you all and I ask you to please have patience with me! ) And I would like to tell Slugabed that I _will_ keep writing like I am now. I am also _completely_ honored that you actually took the time to check my story for grammatical errors! Thanks for that! (I was personally touched, but I will ask you not to insult the rest of the people who have read my story because they are quite awesome!; P)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm back! We had to go up to Tennessee for a few days because of my dad's business and I didn't have computer access! Anyway, here's the next chapter. (By the way, all of my reviews rock! Love yall!)

Mr. Weasley came in to wake Harry and Ron the next day. "You two get up! It's nearly noon already!" Grudgingly, Harry sat up. He looked over to Ron who was still sound asleep. Mr. Weasley groaned. "In the eighteen years that Ron has been around, I still haven't found a way to get him up!"

Harry smiled. "Mr. Weasley, I think I know a way." Mr. Weasley threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine, if you think you can get him up, be my guest. I give up," then he turned and walked out of the room. Harry walked out of Ron's room and went over to Ginny's. Ginny, Hermione, and to Harry's surprise, Mrs. Weasley were all sitting on the bedroom floor with loads of papers, obviously working on something.

"Oh, hello Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said brightly when she noticed him. Ginny and Hermione looked up from whatever it was they were doing. Ginny smiled brightly at him and got up to give him a quick kiss.

"It's about time you got up!" she said teasingly. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Well, being that your brother won't even attempt to get up, I was wondering if I could borrow Hermione for a minute?" he asked mischievously. Hermione seemed reluctant to get up from what she was doing, but finally agreed to come with Harry. They walked over to Ron's room and Ron had not even moved since Harry had left.

Hermione looked confused and a little annoyed. "Well, if he's asleep, what'd you want me to come in here for?" she asked in a testy tone.

"I was thinking that you should get him up," Harry said with a wide grin. Hermione was about to ask what he meant, when a look of comprehension came across her face. "Harry! Ginny's right, you are such a git!"

Harry mocked hurt. "Me? A git? Never!" Hermione laughed at him then she walked over to Ron's bed. She turned his face towards hers and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Harry's theory was right; this certainly did seem a good way to wake Ron up. His eyelids flew open in shock and then when he realized what was happening, he smiled and kissed her back.

"Ugh, if you two are going to continue, then I'm going to go over to Ginny's room," Harry said. Ron and Hermione showed no signs of separating so Harry walked out smiling slightly. _They deserve each other_, he thought to himself. He walked to Ginny's room for the second time and found Mrs. Weasley and Ginny still on the floor working on whatever it was they were working on.

"What is it exactly that you all have been working on?" he asked.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny jumped when he spoke. They had been so caught up in their papers that they hadn't noticed him. Harry sat down beside Ginny and pulled her on to his lap. Mrs. Weasley beamed at them and Harry blushed slightly. To get Mrs. Weasley's mind on something else, he quickly asked what they were working on for the second time.

"We're planning the weddings, obviously! We're mainly focusing on Hermione's right now because hers is sooner. We decided on a date for it. It'll be two weeks from Saturday," Ginny said brightly. "We've narrowed it down to two dresses; it's going to be in the backyard, Mum's going to be doing the cooking, and we're sending out invitations this evening before the ball."

That's when Harry remembered that the ball was later on that evening. Harry had only been to one other ball in his life and that was when he was fourteen. It had been alright, but not something he would look forward to doing again. He also remembered the fight that Ron and Hermione had that night. It was the first time that Harry realized that they were both crazy for each other.

"Do we really have to go tonight? Couldn't we just stay here and play Quidditch or something?" he asked pleadingly.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a sharp look that told him he would most certainly be going. Harry helped Ginny sort out a few papers and then decided to get out of the room before Mrs. Weasley started on him about his and Ginny's wedding. He went back to Ron's room to get dressed and saw that Ron and Hermione were no longer in there. He put on jeans and a t-shirt and went down into the kitchen. Harry grabbed a quick snack and went to look for Ron and Hermione. He didn't see them anywhere inside, so he decided to look around outside.

Sure enough he found them outside sitting together underneath the shade of a rather large tree. Hermione was leaning against Ron with her nose stuffed in a very large book and Ron was flipping through _The Daily Prophet_. They didn't notice Harry coming up until he sat down right beside them.

"So, now I know how to get you up," Harry said while halfway laughing. Ron and Hermione both blushed considerably. They all talked for a while until Ginny came out looking quite flustered. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley found a flaw in the wedding plans and was absolutely frantic. Hermione gave a huge sigh and slowly got up and walked back towards the house.

Harry watched Ron's eyes follow her all the way to the house. Ron was wearing a lopsided grin the whole time he watched her.

"You really love her don't you?" Harry asked. Without taking his eyes off the door Ron smiled even wider and said, "Yeah, I really do."

Harry smirked. "It took you long enough to figure it out though." Ron gave him a glare, but couldn't help smiling. They decided to ride their brooms for a while and the next thing they knew, Mrs. Weasley was yelling at them saying that they needed to go get ready for the ball, even though it wasn't for another three hours.

"Mum, the ball starts at eight! It's only five o' clock right now!" Ron yelled down to her.

"You both need showers and then I want you two to get there at least an hour early so you can help your father set up! So get down here now!" she yelled back. She was obviously still on edge because she was planning two weddings, so Harry and Ron decided it was best not to argue.

They were ready in about an hour and a half and Mrs. Weasley told them to go ahead and apparate to the ball. She said that she and the girls would come along later. Then she looked Harry in the eye.

"Harry, dear, there are going to be a lot of people there and a lot of reporters waiting on you. You finally won this battle and there are probably crowds of people wanting to see you and thank you for what you've done. After all, this is your first appearance since it all ended. I just wanted to warn you before you got the full blast of it all," she said with a slightly worried tone in her voice.

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley," Harry assured her. Harry soon found out that she hadn't been exaggerating. When he and Ron apparated to the outside of the building, no one noticed them at first, but that all changed when a small boy that looked to be about five years old saw them and screamed, "Mummy! Mummy! LOOK! It's Harry Potter!"

The little boy ran up and asked Harry and Ron to sign his teddy bear and then gave them both a hug and ran back to his mother. Then all of the chaos began. There were blinding flashes of light from cameras, reporters screaming questions at him, people asking for his autograph, and people who simply wanted to thank him. Now Harry and Ron understood why Mrs. Weasley wanted them to get there early. It had taken them nearly an hour just to get to the door.

When they got inside, Harry and Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Then they heard a cold drawling voice from behind them…a voice that neither wanted of them wanted to hear.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?"

****

**Author's Note:** Reviews are more than welcome and flames will be used to make brownies. I'll try to update really soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hey again! I was gonna wait until later this week to post this chapter, but I've gotten so many great reviews telling me to update so I decided to make some time to update! Okay, I'll stop typing the annoying authors note so that you can read the story now. (By the way, bunches of luv to my readers! )

Harry and Ron wheeled around. Draco Malfoy was standing in a corner with his mouth drawn into a cold sneer. Harry was about to lunge at him, but Ron caught the back of his jacket.

"Ron. Let. Go." Harry said slowly. He wanted nothing more than to rip Malfoy from limb to limb. But Ron didn't let go. He shook his head slowly at Harry and then said, "He turned up for our side in the end." Harry was in shock he stared at Ron, almost expecting the punch line of a joke to come out of his mouth. To his great disappointment, Ron just shrugged and looked away awkwardly. Harry turned to Malfoy.

"What made you come back?" he asked through gritted teeth. Malfoy's sneer turned to a grim expression that Harry hadn't seen on Malfoy except for once before. The only other time Harry had seen this expression on Malfoy was when he was about to kill Dumbledore.

"Just because you're a bigheaded celebrity Potter, doesn't mean you're cause wasn't right," Malfoy said in a low, hateful voice. He then turned on his heel and stalked out. Harry turned to Ron with an expectant look on his face and said, "Well? Are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

Ron looked away uneasily and explained how Malfoy had come to their side in the final battle. "He seemed to realize that what he was doing was wrong. I didn't believe him until he saved Cormac McLaggen from getting hit with a pretty strong curse." Harry took this all in with mild disbelief. He thought about this for a moment and then something occurred to him. "Ron, what happened to Snape?"

Ron shook his head with absolute loathing. "He was too far out there. After what he did to Dumbledore and then many more, the ministry captured him and took a vote on what they should do. Since we got the dementors back on our side, they handed Snape over to them."

Harry was in a very foul mood now. He had been planning on an enjoyable evening with Ron, Hermione, and most of all, Ginny. Now that he had run into Malfoy, all of these things seemed to have gone down the drain. Harry allowed his mind to wander freely over the facts he had just learned and didn't even hear Mr. Weasley and a select few others come in the door. The only reason he did come out of his thoughts was because Hagrid's enormous hand clapped him firmly on the shoulder, causing him to sink very low in his chair.

"Hey Hagrid. You hear to help?" Ron asked. Harry looked up at Hagrid and saw him nodding.

"Though' you lot migh' be needin' someone to put up the taller things," he said enthusiastically. Harry could tell that Hagrid was happy that he could help out. So that's what they all did for the next hour and a half. They cleaned the room and put up wonderful decorations that made Harry think of Hogwarts. He smiled at the thought of the school's ceiling and how it always reflected the sky. He knew for a fact that Hogwarts was still in tact and was still teaching.

Once everything was perfect, Harry and Ron cleaned themselves up and waited for the guests to start arriving. They all arrived in small portions at first, but then they all started to pour in together. Harry or Ron hadn't thought that this many people would be here. Harry was starting to get very bored when he saw Ginny coming down the stairs. He choked over his drink as he stared at her. The dress she was wearing was a silver material that seemed to be made just for her and her long wavy red hair was pulled part of the way back. She looked around and then caught sight of Harry and ran over to him.

"Harry," she started. "Everything is so beautiful! It must have taken you all ages to get this ready." Ginny stared around the room with a look of admiration on her face and then said, "Oh! Here comes Hermione."

Sure enough, Harry looked up at the stairs again and Hermione was gliding down them gracefully. Her dress was a pale gold and somehow brought out her features wonderfully. Her hair wasn't bushy or frizzy, but it hung down her back in smooth, shining curls. Harry looked away from Hermione to look at Ron and he had to laugh. Ron was standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for her with his mouth hanging slightly open in a lopsided grin and his eyes full of amazement and what Harry could obviously tell was love.

Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs and stood next to Ron, whose expression had not changed. She blushed slightly and then reached up and closed his mouth. This seemed to jerk Ron back to his senses, but he still was looking at her with a lopsided grin and they walked over to join Harry and Ginny.

"You look great Hermione," said Harry. She smiled brightly at him and said, "I wouldn't look anything like this if it wasn't for Ginny." Ginny rolled her eyes and gave a frustrated sigh. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Mione." Hermione blushed profoundly and stared pointedly at the ground. They talked to other guests and Harry had to endure many more bone crushing hugs from friends and complete strangers. In a short while, the tables finally appeared around the edges of the room and everyone went to their seats.

All tables were set for four people, so Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione managed to get one all to themselves. As they sat down, Ron gave a huge groan and tried to hide his face from view, while Hermione was wearing an expression that told Harry he didn't want to bother her at the moment. To Harry's great relief, Ginny was the one to ask, "What's up with you two?" This caused Ron to redden more and Hermione's scowl to deepen. Hermione jerked her head towards the table behind Harry and Ginny. They turned around and saw Lavender Brown staring dreamily at Ron.

The four friends sat around and enjoyed each other's company and eating their meals. It kept Harry's mind off of Malfoy and it kept Ron and Hermione's minds off of Lavender. Suddenly the lights began to dim and a slow tune began to play from somewhere. Harry was about to ask Ginny to dance when Lavender came over to their table. She halfway smiled at Ginny and Harry and gave Hermione a quick disapproving look. Harry saw true loathing pass over Hermione's face, but she regained her composure quickly.

"Hi Ron!" said Lavender brightly while flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Would you like to dance?"

Ron looked at her in disbelief, but then said, "Sure, I'd love to dance…" he was about to go on, but Lavender cut him off. "Really? Let's hurry then, I love this song!" she then grabbed Ron's hand and started to pull him towards the dance floor, but Ron pulled back. He gave Lavender a firm look. "Listen, I said I would love to dance, but I don't want to dance with you. I want to dance with Hermione."

Lavender stood there with her mouth hanging open. Hermione, who had looked about ready to cry a second ago, jumped up out of her chair and came to stand next to Ron. She gave Lavender an obviously fake smile and then said cheerfully, "Hi Lavender! It's great to see you here! I was just about to come over to talk to you."

Hermione continued to smile, but Lavender looked at her with confusion. "Why were you going to come talk to me?" she asked. "Can't I say hello to an old friend?" asked Hermione innocently. Lavender looked her up and down obviously thinking that she was insane, and then Hermione added, "I also wanted to tell you the good news." Lavender brightened considerably at this. She had always been one to gossip, so she couldn't wait to hear the latest news. "Oh really? What's going on?" she asked eagerly. Hermione smiled smugly and held out her left hand, showing her engagement ring. "I'm getting married!"

Lavender squealed excitedly after hearing this piece of information. "Oh! Really? Who is the guy then?" She said this all very fast and her eyes were positively lit up with curiosity. Hermione mocked surprise and said, "Don't you know? I'm getting married to Ron, of course!"

Lavender's face changed expressions quicker than a traffic light. It had gone from curious and excited to absolute disgust, but before she could say anything, Hermione had led a laughing Ron out to the dance floor. Lavender looked after them for a few seconds and then stormed off in a huff. Ginny howled with laughter and Harry soon joined her.

Harry led Ginny out to the dance floor just as a new slow song started and he held her close and the swayed back and forth slowly with the music. It was times like this that Harry could never get enough of. All too soon, the song ended and they made their way back to the table. At this point, Mr. Weasley came up to the stage to make a speech.

He smiled brightly at everyone and then began. "Everyone here tonight knows the reason we have come together. The Dark Lord is gone and not without taking many lives with him. These have been troubled times and we are all lucky to be here tonight. Over all, the good have prevailed and we can all face a brighter day," he paused slightly and looked over everyone's faces, then he caught Harry's eye and continued. "We also know that one young man faced the greatest challenge of all. I honor him tonight and I thank him for all he has done. I would like to ask for everyone to please raise their glasses to Harry Potter."

In unison, everyone in the room turned their heads towards Harry with their glasses held high. Harry looked round at Ron who was smiling proudly at him, Hermione had tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over, and Ginny's eyes showed nothing but love. All at once the whole room said, "To Harry Potter!"

Everyone took a sip from their glass and applauded loudly, but Mr. Weasley quieted them. He smiled knowingly at Harry and Ginny. "On a much lighter note," he said with his eyes twinkling, "I am proud to say that Harry and my daughter Ginny, and my son Ron and Hermione Granger are to be married!"

The whole room stayed quiet for a few seconds in shock and then the uproar of cheers began. For the next half hour the group accepted good wishers and congratulations and then they all spread out to the dance floor once again. They all danced for about two hours, until the guests started to become fewer and fewer. Much to Harry's relief, Ron said, "I think we had better head home."

Author's note: Hope you liked this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers for their great reviews! Xoxo to all of you! This chapter goes out to my awesome friend Hannah!**

The next few weeks flew by quickly. They all spent their days having fun at the Burrow and soon enough, it was the night before Ron and Hermione's wedding. Mrs. Weasley was running around in a nervous wreck. Once or twice, Hermione and Ginny tried to calm her down, but their efforts were hopeless.

"We'll never have everything ready in time! The guest will arrive and it won't be ready! The whole day will be ruined if I don't get everything ready!" Mrs. Weasley moaned.

"Mum! Calm down! I'm sure Ron and Hermione are nervous enough without you running about like this!" Ginny shouted.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to say something, but decided against it and threw her hands up in the air. She walked into the kitchen muttering under her breath about not enough time in a day.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all laughed. It felt good just to sit around with friends and be able to have a good time. They were carrying on a steady conversation when two loud cracks rang through the room. All four of their heads turned at the same time to see Fred and George standing at the fireplace.

"Ah, the lovebirds!" said Fred.

"Don't you _dare_ get any ideas! I swear if you mess up _one thing_, I'll have your graves set up in the backyard!" Mrs. Weasley said shrilly. Everyone jumped. They hadn't heard her come back into the room.

"Now Mum, you know that we wouldn't dare play tricks at our darling little brothers wedding!" said Fred in a mockingly hurt voice.

Hermione and Ron shifted nervously. "Why did you decide to come early?" asked Hermione.

"What we aren't welcome?" asked George.

"You know that you're welcome here, unless you've come early to plant dungbombs throughout the house," Hermione retorted.

"Now why would we do that?" the twins asked at the same time. Hermione tried to think of something to say, but couldn't think of anything. She finally gave in and laughed good naturedly. The rest of the group joined in and they all resumed their conversation until Mrs. Weasley ushered them all up to bed.

The next morning, Harry awoke to the sound of screaming coming from downstairs and in Ginny's room. Harry's instincts kicked in immediately and he ran across the hall to see what was wrong in Ginny's room. He swung open the door and a wave of smoke hit him in the face. He coughed and gagged, but managed to say, "Gin! Where are you?"

Ginny walked towards him from the other side of the room, dragging Hermione along with her. When they managed to get out in the hall, Harry looked at Ginny to make sure she was okay, but backed off when he saw her face. Her normally fair complexion was turning redder than her own hair. Harry could almost see the steam coming out of her ears and she was shaking with anger.

Harry decided it best to not say anything to her, so he turned around to look at Hermione. If Harry had thought Ginny was mad, it was absolutely nothing compared to her. He couldn't describe the anger that was coming from Hermione. To put it in short terms, anyone who saw Hermione at the moment would most likely be scared for their life, so he decided to take the risk with Ginny instead.

"Uh, Gin, would you mind telling me what's going on?" Harry asked timidly.

Ginny seemed to struggle to get words out of her mouth. When she finally could manage to say something it was only in snatches. "Kill….Fred…..George…..going to kill them……". Ginny continued to repeat this for about two minutes until her anger made her stop.

"Ginny, what are you talking about? What about Fred and George? Who's going to kill them?" Harry asked.

"I AM!" Hermione shouted. "THEY LEFT SOME OF THEIR STUPID JOKE SHOP INVENTIONS IN OUR ROOM! NOW WE CAN'T EVEN SEE IN THERE!"

Harry loved Hermione like a sister, but at this moment, he was scared to death of her. He didn't know how to calm her down. She and Ginny were now yelling at nothing in particular, but they were yelling all the same. Then Mrs. Weasley came up the stairs. Harry hoped for one fleeting second that she had come to calm the girls down, but the thought soon left him when he saw that her face was just as red as the other two girls.

"Are you yelling because of Fred and George?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She was also shaking with anger.

"YES!" both Hermione and Ginny answered.

"_What did they do?_" Mrs. Weasley asked in a whisper. Her whisper was much more effective than yelling. Her whisper sounded down right deadly. Hermione and Ginny pointed to the room where smoke was still coming out of the door. Mrs. Weasley walked over to the door and said a spell. Instantly, the room was clear of smoke, but all three women stayed red in the face and their eyes flashing.

"Hermione, Ginny, start getting ready. Harry, go wake up Ron and tell him to come eat something. I'll deal with Fred and George," Mrs. Weasley said as calmly as possible. She turned on her heel and walked up towards Fred and George's room.

Hermione and Ginny went back into their room and shut the door sharply. Harry went back to Ron's room where Ron was still snoring loudly.

_I don't know how Hermione will be able to put up with this_, Harry thought.

He finally managed to shake Ron awake. He sat up drowsily, but then he suddenly jerked awake.

"Harry," he said. "I'm getting married today. I'm getting married to Hermione!"

Ron jumped up happily and he and Harry went down the stairs to grab some breakfast before they had to start getting ready.

**A/N: Okay, I think that the next chapter will be the last one, but I might write a sequel including Harry and Ginny's wedding. Please review and tell me what you want me to do!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been a long time. But I finally have time to update! By the way, this won't be the last chapter. I've decided just to continue this story. Big thanks to all of my reviewers! XOXO!**

Harry and Ron ate their breakfast quickly and then dashed back up the stairs. Ron had a goofy smile on his face the whole time. As they were attempting to tie their ties, Ginny came in the room. When Harry saw her, he nearly choked on his on breath.

She was wearing a dress that seemed to be made of air. It was such a pale gold that you could barely tell it was gold at all. Ron obviously saw Harry gaping at his little sister, because after a few seconds, Harry got a sharp blow to the back of the head from Ron.

"Ron! Don't hit Harry!" Ginny said crossly.

"He was staring!" Ron protested stubbornly.

"So you're opposed to staring, are you?" she asked. Harry didn't trust her tone of voice.

"Of course I'm opposed to staring. I'm your brother!" Ron said.

"Fine," Ginny said, "if you're opposed to staring, then I don't expect you to stare at Hermione when she's walking down the aisle. If you do, then I'll stomp your foot. Deal?"

Ron and Harry simultaneously looked down at Ginny's shoes. They were the same pale gold as her dress with very tall, sharp heels.

"Well, uh, I guess…, um, I guess Harry can stare, but if he does any more than that, I'll hit him harder," Ron said defiantly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She obviously believed him, but didn't show that she was going to argue any more. "Whatever you say, Ron. Just came to let you know that Mum wants you downstairs. Now." With that she turned and walked out of the room, but not without catching Harry's eye first and winking at him. Ron saw it and gave Harry a severe death glare and then walked out of the room.

As the two reached the bottom of the stairs they heard complete silence. Harry and Ron exchanged looks and then proceeded into the kitchen. When they got there, they saw Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table. She had her back turned to them so Harry faked a loud cough.

"Oh boys!" Mrs. Weasley cried. She ran to Ron and threw her arms around his neck.

"Ach! Mum! You're choking me!" Ron managed to say. Mrs. Weasley loosened her hug on Ron and looked up at him. She smiled.

"Ron, I just can't believe that you're getting married. My youngest boy is getting married. Oh you just don't know how happy I am; especially since it's Hermione. She's just as much my daughter as Ginny is. You just won't understand until you have children of your own," Mrs. Weasley said. She dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "You both had best get outside. The ceremony is about to start and I have to go get the girls." After giving Ron one more bone crushing hug, she hurried up the stairs.

The wedding was to start in exactly five minutes. Harry and Ron walked up to the altar and took their places. They smiled at everyone as they walked past. The crowd was filled with friends, family and former teachers as well. They waved at Neville and Luna when they spotted them and saw that they were holding hands. As they walked past Remus and Tonks near the front, a glint of light on Tonks' hand caught Harry's eye. When he looked closer, he saw that it was a ring. He raised his eyebrows at Lupin and received a deadly glare in return.

Ron was finally standing in the correct spot and Harry was standing beside him. Harry thought that Ron looked like he was about to puke, so he clapped him supportively on the back. Ron turned around to face him and said, "Harry, you don't think she'll back out do you? I mean what if she's changed her mind and run off with Viktor Krum or something?"

Harry laughed at his best friend. "Ron, listen to me. Hermione loves you. She won't change her mind. I'm sure she's asking Ginny the same thing right now. And besides, I don't think she's run off with Viktor Krum because he's sitting right over there."

Ron's head whipped around. Sure enough, Viktor Krum was sitting in the very front with a very sour look indeed. Ron's face brightened for a moment, but it faded as fast it came and was soon back to looking sick. The minutes seemed to drag by slowly and it was obviously torturing Ron. Harry laughed again as Ron began to rock back and forth on his feet.

"Harry, I wouldn't laugh if I were you. After all, it'll be your turn to be standing where I am next and knowing my sister, she's going to drag it out just to make you suffer."

Harry shut his mouth immediately.

After what seemed like an eternity, the music finally began. All of the guests stood up and turned around. First all of the bridesmaids made there way down the aisle, Ginny bringing the last of them. She made sure to wink obviously at Harry so that Ron would see. This only made Ron look sicker.

Then finally, Hermione came into view. Her dress fit her perfectly and fell just below her feet. It was strapless and was pure white. Her hair was smooth and was loosely curled and came a few inches below her shoulder blade. It was pulled part of the way back with a clamp that matched her dress.

Harry smiled; he had never seen Hermione more radiant than she was at that moment. He turned to look at Ron. Ron's face had no more signs of nervousness or sickness at all. In fact, his expression matched Hermione's perfectly. Ron couldn't take his eyes off of her. Harry cast a glance in Viktor Krum's direction. His expression was getting worse by the second.

Hermione reached the place where Ron stood and took his hand. Harry saw them exchange silent 'I love you's to one another and then the official began the ceremony. It was a short ceremony, and what seemed like a very short period of time later, Ron and Hermione were announced "husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ron took her up in his arms and kissed her for everyone to see. All of the guests rose to their feet and cheered (with the exception of Viktor and Lavender). Mrs. Weasley was in tears and Mr. Weasley was beaming proudly. The reception was to be held in the backyard so everyone gradually faded towards the tables that had magically appeared.

**A/N: Okay, so it was short, but aren't all of my chapters? Hope you enjoyed this one! By the way, I hate Viktor Krum and Lavender Brown! Who's with me? Hmm, well alright, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I've been piled with homework lately. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I'm glad to see that most of you hate Viktor and Lavender as well. I'll stop rambling now, and let you read!**

Everyone eventually situated themselves at tables and were delighted to find that the food was already starting to appear. "This was Ron's idea no doubt," Ginny whispered to Harry and he smiled. She was probably right. But much to Harry's surprise, as soon as he was about to start eating, Ron stood up to make an announcement.

"Well, first off, I want to tell you all that it's great for you to be here to share the day. Now I want to say a few things before we all start eating, if you don't mind." This earned a chorus of groans from the rest of the Weasley brothers and even Harry, but Ron ignored them and turned towards Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, when I first met you, I will honestly say that you were down right annoying. You were so perfect and I couldn't stand the fact that there wasn't a flaw in you, no matter how hard I tried to look. Then we became friends and my whole view changed. I still couldn't find anything wrong with you, but it came across to me in a different way. I was never sure what I was thinking until our fourth year. That year was either my best or worst year at Hogwarts because I figured out that I wanted to be more than your best friend, but I also thought that I would never have the chance with you," Ron paused and shot a sidelong glance towards Viktor, but then picked his speech right back up. "As we got a little older and times got worse, I realized that not only did I want to be more than just friends, but that I loved you. It was our sixth year. I know that I messed up that year and I'm sorry. When things went from bad to worse in seventh year, I knew that I might wake up one day and you could be gone. I still didn't tell you though."

Ron paused and Harry took the chance to look around at the guests. Mrs. Weasley was crying again and Mr. Weasley looked on the verge of tears. Fred and George were trying to find something to make fun of, but it seemed as if for once, they couldn't. The only people who weren't looking on with happy faces were Viktor and Lavender, who were still wearing their sour expressions.

Ron's gaze at Hermione intensified as he went on to the next part of his speech. "Hermione, during the battle, I heard that you had been hurt. Then as I ran around trying to find you or find out what had happened to you, I remember Professor McGonagall catching me by the arm and dragging me along with her to a place where we were alone. She looked at me with the saddest look I'd ever seen on her. She tried to tell me a few times, but each time she would loose her composure and have to start over again. Then I realized what she was trying to say. I knew it was something to do with you."

Harry looked over a few tables, and saw McGonagall sitting with a sobbing Mrs. Weasley. She struggled for a minute, but finally gave in and started crying to. Harry smiled, despite himself, but then turned his attention back to Ron.

"I kept asking McGonagall what was wrong, and were you okay, and where were you. Then she looked at me and said something I'll never forget. She began to cry a little and said, 'I don't know, Mr. Weasley. She's gone. She's missing and we haven't the slightest clue where she could be.' When I heard her say that, I fully understood the meaning of fear like never before. I don't remember what happened next, I just remember coming to my senses and I was in my room. I didn't come down for anything. No food, no drinks, no talking to my family. I just sat there and no one could get me to come down, until sometime later Ginny came up and screamed and told me that you were back. That's all I needed to hear. The next thing I knew, we were together and I had never been more grateful for anything. And now here we are two months later and I want you to know how much I love you Hermione."

Hermione was letting her tears fall freely and silently, while staring at Ron with love in her eyes. They leaned in to kiss one another and guests burst into a deafening applause. After well over five minutes of cheering on the couple, they walked down onto a small dance floor to share their first dance as husband and wife. Their song started to play softly as Ron and Hermione held each other close.

**_Look into my eyes,  
you will see  
what you mean to me._**

Search your heart,  
search your soul,  
and when you find me there  
you'll search no more.

Don't tell me  
it's not worth trying for.  
You can't tell me  
it's not worth dying for.

You know it's true,  
everything I do,  
I do it for you.

Look into your heart,  
you will find  
there's nothing to hide.  
_  
Take me as I am,  
take my life.  
I would give it all,  
I would sacrifice._

Don't tell me  
it's not worth fighting for.  
I can't help it,  
there's nothing I want more.

You know it's true,  
everything I do,  
I do it for you.

There's no love  
like your love,  
and no other could  
give more love.

There's nowhere  
unless you're there,  
all the time,  
all the way, yeah.

You can't tell me  
it's not worth trying for.  
I can't help it,  
there's nothing I want more.

Yeah, I would fight for you,  
I'd lie for you,  
I'd walk the wire for you,  
yeah, I'd die for you.

You know it's true,  
everything I do, oh,  
I do it for you.

The song was beautiful and Ron and Hermione were soon joined on the floor by others, and Harry and Ginny were included. As they were dancing, Ginny looked at Harry with the same love that Hermione looked at Ron with. She smiled at him and said, "Only three more weeks."

**A/N:** Okay, the song "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" is sung by Bryan Adams, and does not belong to me. Now that I've gotten that perfectly clear, I would really really really really really like it if you reviewed! Please! (Side note: If you want to send flames, then fine. I can use them to bake cookies!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Sorry, I know it's been soooooooo long since I've updated, but here's a new chapter! And by the way, **Harry94Ginny **you can definitely have a cookie!

Harry continued to hold Ginny close as the music played. It was obvious that the Weasley brothers thought it was a bit too close, but Harry didn't change the way they were dancing at all. All of the guests were either mingling together, eating, or dancing. Hermione was now sharing a dance with Mr. Weasley and visibly enjoying herself. Ron was on the sidelines watching his new wife and eating a plate full of food. Harry laughed to himself. No matter what the occasion, you could not keep Ron away from food.

The song ended, and Hermione gave Mr. Weasley a hug then went over to Ron. She sat down beside him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The tips of Ron's ears went a little pink and he grinned. This time, Harry laughed out loud. Hermione always had this affect on Ron and could distract him from whatever he was doing… even eating.

Harry and Ginny went over and joined them. Ginny sat beside Hermione and soon enough, the two girls were deep into a conversation that no man on earth would be able to understand, so Harry and Ron went to get more food.

"So, you liking married life so far?" Harry asked. Ron grinned and said, "Yeah, I am. 'Course I've only been married for a half hour, so ask me again in a few years."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I'll bet that you'll like the honeymoon even better."

Ron then shot Harry such a deadly glare that it made Harry laugh even harder. Since this obviously wasn't the desired effect, Ron just shook his head and began to laugh along with Harry.

"You know mate, I bet I will enjoy the honeymoon," he said.

Harry and Ron talked a few more minutes about which Quidditch teams should go to the World Cup and then discussed the Quidditch teams in general. They rambled on this topic for a few more minutes before going back to the table with loads of food. Hermione and Ginny looked up from their conversation as the boys sat down.

"Where'd you two disappear to?" Ginny asked. Then she saw the four plates piled to their limit and said, "Never mind, I'm starving!"

They all laughed as Ginny took her plate from Harry and dug in. "Guess it runs in the family," Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes and handed Hermione her plate and they all started talking and eating.

"So where exactly are you two going on your honeymoon?" asked Ginny.

Hermione thought for a minute and said, "Well, we haven't completely decided yet, so I'm not exactly sure."

Ron swallowed the food that was in his mouth and said, "I don't care where we go, really. Just as long as they have really good food."

Hermione gave him a reproachful look, but laughed anyway. "I guess we could try Paris then. It's a beautiful city and yes, they have really good food too."

Ron smiled and clapped his hands together. "Alright, Paris it is."

Harry smiled. He knew that Ron didn't care about the food, he just cared about Hermione and wherever she wanted to go, he would go. _But then again,_ thought Harry, _the food is probably a plus too._

"Alright then, now that we've decided where we are going, you tell us where you two lovebirds will be going on your honeymoon." Hermione said.

Harry looked at Ginny. He honestly had no clue. "So, um, where do you want to go?"

Ginny thought about it for a second and said, "Well, I like Hermione's idea. We should go to Paris."

Harry didn't see anything wrong with Paris, especially if Ginny was there with him. Plus, they had good food. "Paris sounds good to me," he said.

Everyone agreed on their plans and then not long after, Ron and Hermione started opening gifts. Harry and Ginny smiled; they would give them their gift last. The new couple got several household things along with some books and other miscellaneous items. When they were done opening them, Harry stepped up and gave Hermione the tiniest box out of all of the presents they had gotten.

Hermione held the box in her hand and gave Harry a huge smile of thanks then took off the lid with her other hand. When she saw what was inside, she dropped the lid and put her hand to her mouth. Harry could see a few tears welling up in her eyes and smiled. He knew she liked it. Ron noticed Hermione's reaction too, so he leaned over to see what was in the box. When he did see it, his expression matched the time when he saw Harry kiss Ginny in sixth year.

Both Hermione and Ron sat there in silence for a moment, while the guests began to stir anxiously and whisper among themselves. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and all of the Weasley brothers gave Harry and Ginny curious looks, but they just smiled mischievously. Finally Ron looked up.

"Harry…." he started, but Harry wouldn't let him finish.

"Listen, it's a gift and I hope you'll like it," Harry said firmly. He knew exactly what Ron was thinking; he was thinking that it was too much, but it wasn't. It was the perfect thing.

Hermione looked up and had a weak smile on her face. "I don't know what to say."

Ginny laughed. "Thank you will do."

Hermione laughed then jumped up and gave Ginny a huge bear hug. The two girls hugged each other for a while and then Hermione gave Harry a hug that was just as big. Ron followed Hermione's actions by getting up and hugging his sister and best friend. The other guests were still whispering impatiently about the tiny box and finally George spoke up and said "Ron, will you and my new sister _please _show us what's in the box already?"

Hermione smiled and picked up the box off of her chair and took out its contents. She turned around and held up a key. George stood there confused for a moment, and then a look of apprehension came onto his face. "You bought them a flat!"

Harry and Ginny smiled. "Yeah, we did," Ginny said in a very manner of the fact tone.

"Thank you both so much!" gushed Hermione. She was absolutely beaming and Ron was obviously extremely happy too.

"Well, you two deserve it. After all, you are our best friends," Harry said.

Soon after, the party came to a close and most everyone went home. Only the twins stayed behind, because they were passed out on the couch and snoring very loudly. Harry and Ginny went back into the Burrow and Harry sat down in a chair. He had just gotten comfortable when he heard Ginny say, "Aw, Harry, look at them. Isn't it sweet?"

So, most unwillingly, Harry got out of the chair and went into the kitchen and stood by Ginny. She was looking out of the window and watching something with a smile on her face. Harry looked out of the window too and saw Ron and Hermione dancing together, even though there was no music. Hermione still looked beautiful in her wedding gown and Ron was absolutely glowing. He twirled her around and Hermione laughed. Harry watched his two best friends for another minute or so, and then turned his attention to the red head beside him. She had changed out of her bridesmaid dress and was wearing and old pair of pants and a t-shirt, but she was still beautiful. Harry leaned down and kissed her. When they broke away Ginny looked at him and asked "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" Harry asked.

Ginny pretended to think for a while. "You know what? I think I like it better when you don't have any reason at all."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron were going to leave for Paris in two days and they spent the night at their new house, but they arrived at the Burrow early the next morning to find Harry staring at _The Daily Prophet._ He only looked up when Ron sat down beside him.

"You're not going to believe this." Harry said.

"What aren't we going to believe?" Hermione asked, while sitting down on Ron's lap. Harry handed them the paper and both of their jaws dropped open. The top headline on the paper read _'War Heroes Wed In Quiet Ceremony'._ There was a picture of Ron and Hermione at the altar right beside it.

"How did they get that picture?" Hermione asked in a flabbergasted tone.

"I dunno. I didn't see any reporters or cameras, unless they were being used by family members," Harry said.

The article that followed was short, but it had details of the simple ceremony, Ron's speech, and how Harry and Ginny had bought the house. It also had a short paragraph that noted how Ron and Hermione had both been involved in the war and summed their part of the battle up. The article wasn't bad or didn't have any negative points so Ron and Hermione decided that they didn't mind too much; what really shocked them was the writer.

"Rita Skeeter. I knew that she was there, but I just figured that she accepted the invitation we sent her. I never thought she would write an _article_ about it." Hermione said simply.

Ron looked at Hermione in a puzzled way. "Wait a minute, since when did we invite her?"

Hermione shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, I just sent her one to be nice."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, if we made front page, just think what they'll do for Harry and Ginny's wedding."

Harry hadn't thought of that, but now, thanks to Ron, he was thinking of it. He put his head on the table and groaned loudly.

**A/N: So…. What did ya think? Hope you liked it! And I would love for you to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I have finally got time to update! Kudos to all my reviewers!

XOXO

Harry woke up with an unexplainable feeling in his stomach, but he couldn't think of why at first. Then as the effects of a long night's sleep started to wear off, he remembered; he was getting married! "I'm getting married." Harry kept repeating this over and over in his head.

Ron and Hermione would be getting back to the Burrow in a few minutes from their honeymoon in Paris. From what Ron had let on when Harry had talked to him, they had had a _very_ nice time during their trip. Hopefully he would have an equally good time with Ginny; but he wouldn't mention this to Ron of course. He was thinking of what Ron's reaction would be if he said this out loud when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in!" Harry pulled himself out of bed and saw Ron's unmistakably red hair coming through the door, followed by Hermione's brown curls.

"Just getting out of bed, mate?" Ron asked. "If you don't get a move on, you'll be late!"

"Oh, for heaven's sakes, Ron! He won't be late; the wedding doesn't start for two hours! And besides, shouldn't we be telling him about, um, _something else_?" Hermione glanced at Harry with a nervous smile as she said the last two words.

"Oh yeah!" Ron seemed to have a sudden revelation when Hermione hit him in the back of the head. Harry sniggered; only these two could act this way right after their honeymoon, but all the same, he was curious about what "something else" was.

"You want to clue me in here?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, since Ronald here has obviously forgotten, then I guess I'll tell you. But, um, well you see Harry…well, why don't you just go look out of the window?"

Harry gave her a strange look, but went to the window nonetheless. He looked back just before he opened the curtains and saw Hermione was chewing her lip nervously and holding Ron's hand. Harry furrowed his brow, and turned and opened the curtains.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhh!" A scream was all that could Harry could manage to get from his mouth. Standing around the backyard where the wedding was supposed to take place were dozens and dozens of reporters.

"This is not happening!" he muttered to himself and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he wanted the reporters to be gone, but to his disappointment, they were still there.

"What's all the racket about?" Ginny had slipped into the room without anyone noticing and the sound of her voice caused Harry to jump about ten feet in the air.

"Gin! What are you doing in here? Don't you know its bad luck for me to see you before the wedding?" Harry asked her.

Ginny waved her hand in the air. "I don't believe in all that rubbish. Oh! Ron! Hermione! When'd you two get here?"

"A few minutes ago." Hermione said hurriedly. "Now why don't we start getting ready, Ginny?"

"Yeah, all right, but why did Harry scream?"

Ron, Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. Should they tell Ginny about the reporters right that minute? If they did, they all knew what would happen; Ginny's temper would go from calm to insane within two seconds. And no one wanted to be on the receiving end of one of her infamous bat-bogey hexes at the moment.

"Oh, um, it's nothing, Gin. Now come on, we have to get you into that lovely dress!" Hermione said in a forced calm voice. Ginny seemed reluctant to leave, but shrugged and turned towards the door. Hermione almost had her all of the way out when all of a sudden…

"GET OUT OF MY YARD! OUT! OUT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! OUT NOW! GET OUT!"

"Well, sounds like Mum's having a field day, doesn't it?" Ron said while shaking his head.

Ginny ran over to the window despite Hermione's protests. She looked out of the window and saw Mrs. Weasley running toward the flock of reporters with her wand at the ready and her yells getting louder by the minute.

"I WILL CURSE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THIS YARD! I MEAN IT! NOW OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! I REFUSE TO LET YOU IN THIS YARD… DON'T YOU TAKE A PICTURE OF _ME_!"

A reporter from _Witch Weekly_ had just snapped a photo of Mrs. Weasley charging at a reporter from the _Daily Prophet_, and needless to say, she didn't seem too pleased with having her picture taken. Mrs. Weasley sent a jet of purple light at the camera and it had now turned on its owner and was hitting him round the head.

"Why those scumbags!" Ginny yelled. She was growing red in the face and Harry took that as a danger sign and slowly started to back away.

"I ought to go down there with Mum and start cursing every one of them! I will not let them come anywhere near this yard! I'm going…" Ginny started to march out of the room but Harry and Ron caught her firmly on by each arm.

"Ginny, you are not going anywhere outside, do you understand me? You are going to go get ready. Now." Harry said firmly. But of course, that wasn't the end of it. Ginny looked at him defiantly.

"Oh yeah, Potter? Well, Mum can't handle all of those reporters on her own! So someone has to go…"

Ron cleared his throat from the window. "Ginny, she won't have to handle them alone. Fred and George just got here and it looks like they brought supplies."

Harry and Ginny hurried over to where Ron and Hermione were standing by the window and their eyes met an amazing display. Fireworks were chasing reporters around the yard, up into the trees, and if they caught up with them, the fire works would singe their clothes and hurl them extremely long distances or throw them up in the air. Fred and George were on the sidelines watching, laughing, and advertising.

"Brought to you by Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's! Located in Diagon Alley!" They were saying over and over in between hysterical laughter. Even Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but laugh at all of the scurrying reporters. It didn't take long before all of the reporters had disappeared and the yard was clear again, except for a few lingering fireworks. After this, Hermione was finally able to get Ginny back to her room so they could get ready.

**Author's Note:** Well, it was short, as always, but I hope you liked it! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17: The Final Chapter

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you like this chapter! Thank you soooooo much for all to all of my reviewers! (and a lot of you have pointed out that there is more R/Hr than H/G, so I'm switching it to a R/Hr story on it'**

Hermione was finally zipping up the back of Ginny's beautiful white gown. In a few minutes, they would both be going down the stairs and Ginny would be married to Harry. As Hermione was messing with Ginny's hair one last time, Ginny broke down and said, "Hermione, he's gonna change his mind! I know he is! I'm going to go down there and he's going to be gone!"

Hermione was taken aback. She had never seen Ginny like this. "Ginny Weasley, what is wrong with you? You are never worried about anything! For heaven's sakes, you're turning into me! Now Harry is going to be there when we go down and he's going to marry you. No questions about it. He loves you; he wants this more than anything. So suck it up right now!"

Ginny stared at Hermione with her mouth wide open. "Hermione, you might be right. I just may be turning into you, but you've already turned into me! What's gotten into you?"

Hermione looked away with a far off gleam in her eye. "It's nothing Gin…nothing at all."

Ginny could tell something was wrong. Anyone would be able to tell, even a complete stranger. But Ginny also knew that whatever it was, Hermione wasn't going to tell her. She had always had that stubborn attitude that no one could break.

Ginny must have been thinking about it for a while because the next thing she knew, Hermione jerked her out of her thoughts and said, "Come on, Gin, time for you to get married!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry calm down, alright? You're making me nervous just from looking at you!" Ron was getting tired of Harry pacing up and down the room, sometimes stopping and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Sorry, Ron, I'll stop." Harry's voice was shaking even when he said that. Harry kept his word for about two minutes, and then resumed pacing up and down the room. He kept at it for at least seven more minutes until Hermione came in the room.

"Harry, they're ready for you outside," she said in a distant voice, as if she wasn't really there. Harry looked at Hermione, and her face held the same expression. She looked as if she was somewhere else in her mind entirely. Ron obviously noticed this and was beside her in an instant.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ron looked at her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Yes, Ron. I'm fine," she answered, but her voice betrayed her answer.

"Hermione Jane Weasley, you are not alright. Tell me what's wrong. Talk to me!"

Hermione still had a distant look about her and she still wouldn't look Ron in the eye. "No, Ron. I'm fine."

Without another word, she turned around and walked out of the room. Ron stared after her with a dumbfounded expression, and then looked at Harry.

"Harry did you see me do anything wrong?"

Harry thought about it and then said, "No, I don't think I did."

Ron looked worried. "She didn't yell at me. She always yells at me when she's mad. Something's wrong if she didn't yell at me."

If Harry didn't know how upset Ron was, he would have laughed. But Ron was right, Hermione did always yell at him when she was mad.

"Um, Harry, do you think that she wants out?" Ron's face was blank and he was staring very hard at the floor. Harry was confused.

"Wants out of what?" he asked.

Ron stared even harder at the floor and shuffled his feet. "Do you think she wants out of the marriage? She hasn't been the same around me lately. She won't look me in the eye, she won't talk to me, she stays away from me as much as she can, and she even makes sure I'm asleep before she will come to bed. I haven't actually had a conversation with her in over a week! I think she's scared to tell me, but she wants out."

Harry stared at his best friend. He had never seen him so sad. Why on earth would he think that? Hermione loved Ron; she would never want out of their marriage. Harry was about to tell Ron this, but Mrs. Weasley came in and drug him out of the room saying, "Harry dear, you're going to be late if you don't come on right now!" So Harry left the room, and he could have sworn he saw Ron hurriedly wipe his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood at the alter waiting for Ginny. The bridesmaids had already made their way down the aisle, and now the music started. Harry held his breath. It seemed like an eternity just waiting for her. Then finally, Ginny came around the corner holding Mr. Weasley's arm. Any nervousness that Harry had before disappeared with the sight of her. Ginny and Mr. Weasley reached the point where Harry was standing, and Mr. Weasley gave Ginny one kiss on the cheek, and smiled at Harry. Then he took his seat beside Mrs. Weasley.

Harry turned to Ginny and took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. Ginny smiled at him, then together they turned to the official, and the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony was a complete success. Thanks to Fred and George, there were no reporters, and the rest went smoothly. Everyone waited around while the backyard of the Burrow turned from the setting of the wedding into the reception. Harry was holding Ginny and giddily giving her kisses.

"We're married!" Harry kept saying it over and over. Ginny found it very funny.

"I think I noticed that Harry. After all, I was there wasn't I?"

The reception and dance floor was finally ready, and without even being asked, Harry took Ginny out onto the dance floor and they shared their first dance as husband and wife.

After a few more dances, Ginny went to dance with Mr. Weasley and Harry spotted Ron and Hermione at a table by themselves. They weren't speaking. Hermione still looked like her mind was somewhere else, and Ron was absentmindedly twirling his fork around in his food and stealing glances at Hermione. Harry walked up to the table, but neither one of them seemed to notice, so he cleared his throat loudly and they both looked up.

"Hey Harry. Congratulations on marrying my sister. Best wishes," Ron said and then he went back to twirling his fork. Harry looked at Hermione and she gave him what he supposed was an attempted smile.

"Hermione, would you like to dance with me?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged and got up and went to the dance floor with him. They were dancing for about a minute when Harry finally asked, "Hermione, what's wrong with you?"

Hermione shrugged again and said, "Nothing. I'm fine."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. "Hermione, are you going to ask Ron for a divorce, because if you are I suggest you go ahead and say it because it's killing him!"

Hermione looked taken aback. She obviously had not expected Harry to yell at her so suddenly. Thankfully there was no one dancing near enough to them to make out what they were saying.

"A…. a d-divorce? What made you think that?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "Honestly Hermione? I didn't think that, but Ron does, and to tell you the truth, I'm starting to think that he's right. You won't even look him in the eye! So if you are going to ask him for a divorce, do it soon. But not today, because I don't want my wedding day ruined because you want out of your marriage!"

Harry walked a little ways off, but then Hermione caught him. "Harry, look at me."

Harry turned around and saw that Hermione was crying. "Oh Harry, I don't want a divorce! You know that! I love Ron with all my heart, but I-I'm….." Hermione looked down. Harry hugged her.

"Hermione, just tell me what's wrong alright? You're starting to scare me."

Hermione looked up and wiped her eyes. She took one very deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

Harry went numb with shock. His mouth dropped open and he couldn't speak. Hermione wiped away a fresh new batch of tears and said, "Harry I was going to tell Ron, I really was, but when I mentioned kids, he got nervous and said that he didn't want to talk about having kids any time soon and…. Oh Harry, what am I going to do?" Hermione flung her arms around Harry's neck and sobbed.

"Well for starters Hermione, you could have at least told your best friend!"

Both Harry and Hermione turned around and saw a smiling Ginny standing beside them.

"Hermione, I know Ron's nervous about having kids, but once he finds out that you're pregnant, then he'll be the happiest guy alive! Now go tell him. Now!" Ginny pointed her finger back to where Ron was sitting and put one hand on her hip. Hermione hesitated and shuffled her feet.

"Hermione! I swear if I wasn't scared of hurting you or your baby, then I would push you all the way over there! Now move!" Ginny finally convinced Hermione and she went back to Ron. Ginny shook her head, but Harry laughed.

"You can be very convincing Mrs. Potter," Harry joked. Ginny smiled.

"You weren't half bad yourself." They both smiled and shared a kiss, but they broke apart when they heard a scream from across the yard.

Ron had Hermione in his arms and was twirling her around. He had the biggest smile Harry had seen in a very long time.

Ron was showering Hermione with kisses and Hermione couldn't help but cry out of happiness.

"So you're not upset?" she asked.

Ron looked at her like she was insane. "Upset? Are you kidding me! I'm the luckiest guy in the world!" Then he gave her another huge kiss. The kiss broke and Ron and Hermione noticed that now everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking straight at them.

Before Hermione could stop him, Ron yelled out for everyone to hear, "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"

Mrs. Weasley was the first one to come out of the numbed silence that followed. She screamed and ran to Hermione. "Oh, I'm going to be a grandmother. Did everyone hear that? I'm going to be a grandmother!" She embraced Hermione and then Ginny ran to join them.

This seemed to break the shock of hearing the news, because everyone was now hugging Hermione and shaking Ron's hand.

Ginny pulled Hermione to the side and asked, "Well, how far along are you?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly and said, "Two months."

Ginny seemed satisfied with the answer for a second, then a realization hit her. "Wait a minute… you haven't even been married that long!"

Hermione blushed deeply and muttered something about only figuring it out a week ago.

Ginny honestly looked like she wanted to puke. "No, Hermione. Don't go there; I don't want to hear it! Just…. Ew! Very ew!"

Hermione laughed and the girls went back over to join the reception.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was the first one to get up the next morning. He got the_ Daily Prophet_ from the owl and sat down to flip through it. He didn't see anything interesting at first, but then a headline and a short article caught his eye.

**POTTER WEDS IN PRIVATE CEREMONY**

**by Rita Skeeter**

**As of yesterday, Harry Potter is officially off of the market. He wed Ginerva Weasley, who is the sister of Ronald Weasley. Reporters were not allowed to come into the ceremony or anywhere near it and no official photos have been released. It is also rumored that during the reception, it was announced that Ronald and Hermione Weasley are expecting their first child.**

Harry smiled. Thanks to Fred and George, no reporters had been able to raid his and Ginny's wedding. He put the paper aside as Ginny came down the stairs and sat sleepily down on his lap.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter," Harry said devilishly, but Ginny just groaned. " 'Good morning' is a contradiction of terms, Mr. Potter."

A few minutes later Ron came down the stairs carrying a laughing Hermione.

"Honestly Ron! I'm only two months pregnant! I can still walk down the stairs!"

Ron shook his head. "No way. Absolutely not. You are not walking up or down any stairs. Now you are going to lie down on this couch and I'll go get you breakfast. What do you want me to fix?"

When Ron finally put Hermione down gently on the couch, she said, "Ron, I've told you! I can still do everything myself!" She attempted to get up, but Ron put laid her back down.

"No Hermione, you are not going to do a thing. You are going to sit right here and don't you move! I'm going to go make something for your breakfast, as soon as you tell me what you want."

Hermione sighed. "Ron, I really don't care…pancakes I guess."

Ron looked at her with concern on his face and put his hand on her stomach softly. "Are you sure that is good healthy for the baby? I mean, shouldn't I fix something a little more healthy?"

Hermione smirked. "Fine. Fix something healthy. But just so you know, whatever you make me eat, you're eating it too."

Ron clapped his hands. "Alright, pancakes it is."

As Ron went into the kitchen, Harry and Ginny laughed hysterically.

"Hermione, you have no idea how funny that was!" Harry said through laughs.

"Yeah, I have to agree. My brother has gone into complete father mode!" Ginny said and then began to laugh all over again.

Hermione groaned, but couldn't help smiling. "This is going to be a very interesting nine months."

**And they all lived happily ever after…**


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading my story and giving me such wonderful reviews! To answer everyone's question, yes, there will be a sequel, but I won't be posting for at least a couple of weeks! I'll let you know when it's up! XOXO**


End file.
